


【狡槙】时间旅人

by greensinging



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensinging/pseuds/greensinging
Summary: 俄罗斯故事
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 7





	【狡槙】时间旅人

一

亲爱的M：  
俄罗斯的春天到了，冰面消融，白桦树的绿色嫩芽抽条，新鲜的树叶舒展，森林染上娇嫩的水绿。春风吹拂这片被冰雪覆盖了漫长冬季的土地，阳光蓬松又柔软，让我想起梦里你的头发。  
田野的冬眠结束，麦子开始播种了。  
我现在正坐在窗前给你写信，抬头便能望见远远的麦田里劳作的身影，那个带着褐色头巾的是伊丽娜，她的活儿做的很好，你还记得吗？  
屋子里的壁炉烧着从湖边树林里拾来的木柴，有几只猫贪恋温暖，偷偷地溜进屋子，此起彼伏地喵喵叫。我的书房里又增了几本书，书架堆满了，预备再开辟一个新的地方用来放书。放在壁炉旁边怎么样？  
再过一段时间，麦种就要萌发，然后出苗、生根、长叶……  
再等四个月，麦子就熟了。  
今年麦子熟的时候你会来吗？  
希望你能记得赴一个迟到九年的约会。  
在俄罗斯等你。  
狡啮慎也

狡啮搁下笔，把信包好，盖上火漆印。他穿上大衣和帽子，去镇子里寄信。  
虽说已经开春，但位于高纬地带的俄罗斯乡村的雪仍然没有融干净，马靴踩在厚厚的一层雪上，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。  
狡啮呵了口气，热气在冰冷的空气中迅速结成水雾，袅袅消失。他牵出马厩里躁动不安的安德烈，亲昵地拍了拍它的头，一步上马。  
安德烈是一匹纯黑色的奥尔洛夫快步公马，正值壮年，身形相当健壮、高大，黑色的皮毛顺滑发亮，体态优雅，陪伴狡啮已经长达13年。  
寄完信，狡啮又定购了一批新出版的书籍，约好送货，便牵着马往家的方向走。他没有走过来时的路，而是绕了远路，准备去看一眼湖那边的雪融化了没有。  
如果融化了，那么他将搬去林间小屋住上一阵子。  
天气晴朗，天空一碧如洗，遥远望去，一大片覆着雪的松树林在阳光下闪闪发光。  
几只松鼠在树间跳来跳去，摇下一点细雪，落在狡啮的黑色帽子上。  
通往林间小屋的小径上有一排男人的脚印。  
狡啮心中诧异，将马栓在树边，独身穿过密密的树林，前往查看。  
——一个穿着单薄白衣的年轻男人站在松树下，略微踮起脚尖，用手指碰树上呆愣愣、胖乎乎的松鼠。他的脸一半笼罩在树影中，一半暴露在阳光下，整张脸界限分明，仿佛被最纯粹的光明和黑暗笼罩，宛若旭日蓬勃而出时分自腥臭血河里砰然盛开的鲜红蔷薇，美的极具侵略性。

这是狡啮慎也第一次见到槙岛圣护。

槙岛的指尖轻轻地触了一下松鼠暖融融、热乎乎的皮毛，胖松鼠顿时以不符合身形的敏捷飞快地窜进林间，消失在松针中。  
一道微弱的蓝光扫过树叶上残留的雪，只听“滴”的一声轻响，一个平稳的、不辨男女的声音凭空响起。  
“检测报告：垃圾。”  
槙岛看着光屏上雪的照片，在光屏角落点了一下：“重新检测。”  
“滴——重、新……”声音卡顿，过了一秒，声音才道。“检测——重新检测结果为：雪。正在检索‘雪’。”淡蓝色光屏上显出两条解释：“雪：从混合云中降落到地面的雪花形态的固体水。由大量白色不透明的冰晶和其聚合物组成的降水。（注1）《雪》：费利特•奥尔罕•帕慕克小说。”  
槙岛低声念检索结果的最后一行字，这是帕慕克《雪》中的一句话：“无神论者这个词来自于希腊语Athos，不是指不信仰神者，而是指被神抛弃者。”  
藏在树后的狡啮听见槙岛很笑了一声，这笑声比傍晚时分雪漱漱落下时的响声还要轻、还要缥缈。  
狡啮的心仿佛被什么温软的东西轻轻蹭了一下，一种暧昧又朦胧的情感自他心中蒸腾而起，让他觉得轻飘飘的，十分温暖，脸上也不自觉地露出一丝笑意。这种美好而奇妙的感觉极其短暂，狡啮还没来得及细细体味，便像是一粒暴露在春日阳光下的雪，温柔却迅速的融化了。

槙岛步子轻快地走出树林，跨入林间的小平原。  
林间平原的气温相对偏高，雪已经全部融化，绿意盈盈。草绒绒的，仿佛一张巨大的绿色毛毯，上面还绣着若干朵耐不住寂寞开放的小花。  
槙岛单膝跪地，很是温柔地抚摸灌木上的一朵白色的小小的花。  
狡啮只觉得他触在花瓣上的指尖比花还白，比雪还干净，在阳光照射下几近透明，让人移不开视线。  
几秒钟前未抓住的奇妙感觉又一次造访，狡啮察觉到自己的心跳加快，脑子有点昏沉，一种非常不可思议的想法突然出现，他觉得眼前这个人莫名的熟悉，好似上辈子见过。这让他的心跳得更快了。燥热感从骨骼深处一寸一寸漫上来，他的脸红了。  
狡啮把那粒雪握在手心。他想他抓住了爱情的风。

槙岛看了一眼光屏上的字，脸上一丝笑：“这就是花吗？”他将鼻子凑在花前，陶然道，“好香啊——这就是花的香味吗？”  
他小心翼翼地亲吻花瓣，犹如一抹月光温柔地触碰着这春的精灵。  
槙岛白色的头发垂落在草间，金色的眼睛虔诚、温柔而孤独。他亲吻花瓣的姿态圣洁的叫天使也自愧不如，却让狡啮产生了一些难以言说的冲动。  
想要拥抱，想要亲吻，想要做一些更深入的事情。  
爱从欲始，爱欲交织。

狡啮搬到林间小屋已经月余。  
原野上的麦子已然出苗，长出翠绿色的细长的苗叶，在肥沃的黑土间格外喜人。  
狡啮怀着再次遇见槙岛的心情，蚂蚁搬家一般地把原野别墅里的书、用惯的小家具和一些鸡零狗碎的东西挪到了小屋里。甚至还抽空把小屋里放工具的房间整理了一遍，把污渍斑斑的窗户擦拭干净，请木匠在里面架了一个从地面到天花板的榆木书架，把书按照顺序一本本摞上去。  
事与愿违，在狡啮把小屋整饬得让他满意之后，他并没有遇见槙岛。

那天槙岛的消失实在是意外极了。  
狡啮做好了打招呼的打算，自我介绍在喉咙里滚了三遍，甫一抬脚，槙岛的身躯便开始模糊，像是水雾一样蒸发在空气中。  
他像是一头闯入人类世界的白鹿，一被注意就警惕地消失在森林中。

“狡啮：  
那个结婚后迅速发胖的伊丽娜吗？  
真想和你一起看看俄罗斯的春天，看冰雪是如何消融的，看似海晴朗蓝天，看从原野中流淌而过的春河。到时我们一块坐在软和的草地上，在暖烘烘的太阳下看书，各抒己见……  
英国的天气总是这样，随时随刻都得带伞。  
我这段时间在剑桥大学，学校里有许多穿着白裙子的女学生，克莱尔学院里总是有人在演奏乐器，旧庭很漂亮，我喜欢在那里看书。莱恩图书馆里有很多手稿，我经常在那里消磨一天的时光。真希望你也能来这儿，看看三一学院门口的苹果树，和我一起在叹息桥上漫步，一同在康河上乘船飘荡。  
上个月看了学生社团演的《尼伯龙根的指环》，不知道什么时候能在拜罗伊特剧院和你一起再看一次齐格弗里德的故事。  
真希望能赶上麦子成熟。  
M”

浅黄色的麦花在青翠麦穗间显得尤其娇小可爱。  
麦花在麦穗中部开放，它是世界上寿命最短的花，一般在半个小时内就会凋谢。  
狡啮摘下一朵麦花，夹在书中。  
他骑上安德烈，预备驱马踱回林间小屋。  
安德烈有几分不乐意。它最近与农庄里新送来的一匹皮毛雪白的奥尔洛夫快步马打的火热，一副热恋中的模样。  
马主人狡啮无意成为棒打鸳鸯的“棒子”，只好把安德烈牵回马厩。  
连马都恋爱了，而他一见钟情的对象至今还未见过第二次。  
狡啮在心里为自己叹了口气。

回到小屋后，狡啮把信纸展开，抚摸平整。  
早在一周前，他就收到了M的来信，但至今还没想出给M回些什么。  
最开始他预备向这位通信的十年的友人倾诉他看似无望的恋爱和一见钟情的对象，再按照惯例写一写麦子的现状，催促无限期延期的友人开始俄罗斯之旅。但写完之后，他心里总是哪哪儿都不得劲，尤其是关于心上人这部分，总让他有一种异常微妙的背叛感。  
于是他把第一封信撕了，开始写第二封。  
第二封信只提了麦子和书，然而狡啮还是颇为不得劲，最后也撕毁了它。  
现在狡啮要写第三封了。  
“亲爱的M”  
狡啮按照惯常的习惯开头。写完开头，他的笔尖一顿，忽然想起他与M这个神秘、忠诚、贴心的友人相识的过程。

狡啮随母姓，他的母亲是一个被拐卖来的日本人，她温顺、恭谦、柔弱，是一个标准的大和抚子式的日本女人。她长得很漂亮，但这种美貌带给她的是灾难。  
狡啮的父亲是一名俄罗斯大公，他看上了在店里做活的日本女人，于是把女人带回他的私人别墅，让她做了他的情人之一。  
狡啮是大公的众多私生子之一，他没有得到大公的过多关注，和其他私生子一样按部就班地生活到成年，然后得到了一份土地。  
二十八岁那年，狡啮收到一封远渡重洋的信。这封信来自神秘的M，他在信里自称自己是M，滔滔不绝地讲了一通令狡啮十分感兴趣的内容，然后在信的末尾附上了自己的地址，表示希望得到回信。  
信件往来持续了整整十年，他们从陌生人变成了无话不谈的好友。但M依然是神秘的M，狡啮不知道他的姓名，不知道他的长相，只知道他是一个男人，喜欢看书和旅行，和自己年龄相仿。  
M和他约好，在麦子成熟的时候来他家。然而，这个约定延期了一年又一年，小麦黄了一季又一季，至今还没能见到那个说要来看它们的家伙。  
狡啮曾经以为，M是距离他的内心最近的那个人。他有一段时间甚至单方面将M视为自己的知心恋人，并认为这样的关系将会一直持续下去。  
然而一切都被槙岛打破了。

“亲爱的M：  
我想我永远没办法得到莱茵的黄金指环（注2）了。  
我相信你会喜欢他的，他和你很像（虽然只见过一面，但我肯定）。  
他的一切都非常迷人，我不知道该怎么描述……这太难了。难以置信，我居然一头沉入了与一个陌生人的恋爱之中，这比当年收到你的信还要不可思议。

或许我们可以一起去拜罗伊特剧院，如果你不介意我们提前见面的话。  
附上麦花一朵。  
狡啮慎也”

狡啮写完信，把麦花放进信封里。  
春天快要过去了。  
狡啮还是没有见到他。

二  
狡啮将个大圆润的番茄洗净，在顶部划了一道“十”字，放入锅内冒泡的沸水里两面各烫了大约半分钟。番茄鲜红的外皮发皱、卷起，狡啮手疾眼快地把番茄捞出、去皮，他手持雪白锋利、又窄又长的菜刀，把果囊切成小块，放在一旁。  
色泽浅黄、质地细腻、均匀的优质黄油在烧红的锅内融化，芬芳的气味从门缝里钻出，淡淡的奶香味笼罩了整个房间。狡啮把雪白的蒜泥倒入锅中，翻炒出熏人的香味。鲜红的番茄也被倒入，有条不紊地翻炒片刻后，狡啮把清水加进锅里，盖上锅盖。  
狡啮从书房里随意抽出一本书，舒舒服服地坐着，映着明明暗暗的火光看书。  
一阵敲门声惊动了狡啮。  
“笃笃”的敲门声很规律，适中的三声响起后，过了一小会儿，又是三下。  
狡啮闭眼想象了一下门外那人右手手指自然弯曲，掌心朝内，用中指第二个指节敲门的情景。  
他打开门，笑容不由自主地浮现。  
“我是狡啮慎也。”  
敲门者也笑起来：“我是槙岛圣护。”

狡啮把小火焖了一个钟头的鲜红的番茄浓汤盛入雪白的中国瓷器内，红与白相衬，酸酸甜甜的味道在空气中满溢出来，叫人食指大动。  
槙岛自然地接过碗，深深地吸一口气：“好香。这是什么？”  
“番茄浓汤，我猜你会喜欢。”  
黄油的奶香和番茄的酸甜完美的混合在一起，鲜甜浓郁，热气腾腾，一口下去温暖到胃里，叫人舒张开全身所有毛孔。  
槙岛边喝汤，边说道：“可以在你这里住三天吗？”他的眼睛享受的微微眯起，露出一点狐狸似的狡黠。  
“只住三天吗？”狡啮有些失望。  
“过路的旅人不能停留更久。”  
“你来自哪里？”  
“……”槙岛摩挲自己的下巴，神秘地说道，“我来自星星的尽头，你在夜晚抬头，或许能看见我的故乡。”

第二天天气晴朗，晚上，狡啮约槙岛去湖边看星星。  
槙岛非常喜欢书堆到天花板的书房，他捧着书神色飞扬的看了两天，连门都没有出过。此时他正近乎痴迷地看着尼采的《查拉图斯特拉如是说》。这本书是狡啮费了不少劲才搞到的。  
狡啮把这本书翻得很透，甚至以这本书为话题，和M进行了几次辩战。  
槙岛用指腹抚摸书页，感受纸张的细腻柔滑，眼也没抬的拒绝了狡啮的邀请。  
“今天的星星很好看。”狡啮再次邀请道，“或许可以看见你的故乡。”  
槙岛抬眼看狡啮，他的眼波自下而上扫来，眼线深刻，有一种莫名的威严。  
“好吧，”槙岛把一旁的树叶书签夹在书里，“那就去看看。”

夜幕宛如被神之手撒上了一层亮晶晶的白色粉末，无数星星镶嵌在漆黑夜空中，一轮圆月高悬天际，朦胧的月光把周围的一切都照的模模糊糊，圣洁犹如仙境。微风携着初夏的青涩气息拂过，湖边上泛起层层涟漪，月亮随波逐流，碎成一片一片。  
“沿着大熊座的北斗七星的斗柄和牧夫座的大角连成的曲线向下，”狡啮指着一颗在黯淡星群间格外明亮的星星，“那就是白色的室女座α，是象征着纯洁的室女座最亮的一颗星。”  
“那是你故乡的方向吗？”狡啮问。  
槙岛托着腮笑了一声：“纯洁吗？我的故乡和纯洁没有任何关系，它是一个猪圈。”  
晚风习习。  
槙岛自顾自开口：“它离这里非常远……我是时间的旅人，你望不见我的故乡。”  
“你来自未来？”  
“让人憎恶的未来。那儿的人是猪猡，连机器人都比他们有趣的多。人是以什么标准定义的？Homo sapiens，灵长目人科人属的物种即为人？能够使用语言，具有复杂的社会组织和科技发展的生物即为人？用解剖刀将人割裂，道破人的生物学本质，这对于人的定义是否具有偏颇？被趋乐避苦的肉体感受性所支配，被毫无波澜的享乐生活麻木，被高科技和智能化饲养——他们的灵魂已经变成流水线上的产物，被日复一日的空虚填满而不知自己是空虚，没有想法、没有目的、没有思考，这就是我见过的大部分人。”  
“但是狡啮，你的灵魂非常漂亮，烁烁生辉。”  
槙岛的眼睛里藏了一整片星空，他的头发柔软，柳枝一般在微醺的风中拂动。  
狡啮真心诚意地称赞道：“你也很漂亮。能让我多了解你几分吗？”  
槙岛应了。  
在遥远的未来，因为过度浪费资源，地球已经变成一个垃圾星球，满目疮痍。人类为了生存下去，举家迁徙到诺亚方舟飞船，在浩瀚无垠的太空中漂浮。科技带给了人类生存下去的动力，诺亚方舟上的人类生存于一个极度科技化、智能化，衣食住行全部依靠智能机器人的无尽享乐世界。人类什么都不用干，只需要定时捐精捐卵，将生命的火种传递下去。  
槙岛是通过体外繁殖出生的诺亚方舟婴儿中的一员，他和其他婴儿一样，没有自己的父母，按部就班地活到了十岁。在十岁的某一天，当时还名为“编号211”的槙岛在飞船维修，全船强制睡眠中醒来，他看见了飞船之外的景象，他看见了无边无际的浩瀚太空。  
太空是那么的美，远比他平时看的那些娱乐节目、玩的那些游戏要好得多。  
一个男孩对于“美”的意识觉醒了，很快他就认识到这个飞船世界的丑。他厌恶这个飞船世界，直到——  
槙岛顿了顿，说：“直到我发现了这台破旧的时间机器。”  
他在说谎。狡啮想。  
但是他没有打断槙岛的话。  
槙岛继续说：“这台时间机器非常破旧，我猜有人用过它，然后再也没有回来，或者是留在了过去的时空，或者是迷失在时间洪流里。但是这有什么关系呢？我想摆脱这种生活，于是我启动了它。”  
他看着狡啮在夜色中显得格外深沉而温柔的眼睛，低声说道：“幸运的是，我遇见了你。”  
那些喧嚣中的黯然沉默，空虚中无法慰藉的孤独，此时此刻潮水般退去。月光下，湖水轻拍岸，稠李开了满树白花，仿佛白色的瀑布垂落下来，空气满是芬芳。  
广阔无垠的宇宙、触不可及的时间都消失不见，整个世界只剩下这片倒影着月亮的湖以及他们两人眼睛里的星光。  
槙岛很轻很轻的碰了狡啮一下。  
这是一个一触即逝的吻，轻的仿佛风拂过脸颊。  
“今天晚上看到的星星，是我见过最好看的星星。”

“狡啮：  
这可让我有点嫉妒了。  
你当初可是信誓旦旦的说最有好感的是我。  
我觉得我会喜欢他的，当然，你得多说说他。  
请不要告诉我他叫什么。

拜罗伊特剧院的演出很棒，等我们见面后可以来这儿再看一次。  
附上偶然遇见的五瓣丁香一朵。（注3）  
M”

狡啮正处于漫长而焦虑的等待之中。  
他不知道槙岛何时还会再出现，也许明天就会来，也许这辈子都不会再来。  
他最近总在想槙岛的那个吻。  
这是一个又轻又甜的，充满着初夏气息的吻。槙岛的嘴唇很软很凉，在亲上去的瞬间，狡啮简直要被吓坏了。这种贴面礼在俄罗斯内并不常见，但是在法国十分盛行，狡啮一时间无法判断这个吻仅仅是一个礼节，还是一个真真切切的吻。  
——没准未来人见面就是这样的。  
狡啮苦恼地想。

稠李花谢了。  
笔直的白桦树的叶子金黄，铺了一地；高大的樟松仍然青翠，褐黄色的树皮纵横开裂，高高的树冠犹如绿色的帽子、飞扬的短发；杨树叶红的耀眼，宛如从天而落的赤色云霞。  
秋天已经熟透了，原野里，大片大片金黄的麦穗在令人沉醉的秋风里沙沙响，麦子的香气清甜，金色的香味到处都是。  
狡啮打马而过，安德烈黑色的毛发间仿佛都洒满香气。  
结婚后迅速发胖的伊丽娜和她的男人在田野里收割麦子，锋利的镰刀如同闪电，将金色的麦子割倒。  
伊丽娜的歌喉嘹亮，她边劳作边歌唱。

“歌声轻轻荡漾在黄昏水面上，  
暮色中的工厂已发出闪光，  
列车飞快地奔驰，  
车窗的灯火辉煌。  
山楂树下两青年在把我盼望。”

狡啮刚刚把信投出去，他回想信的内容：  
我不知道该怎么去形容他，此时此刻我只感觉到自己语言的匮乏，一切华丽的词藻都在我脑海里消失，我像是变成了一个无意识的人，完全凭借着自己的既有经验处理事情。  
相信你会理解我的。  
他的头发像是开满枝头的山楂树的白花，眼睛像是盛了一寸阳光。  
他是我遇见过的最好的、最适合的人。

“哦那茂密山楂树呀白花满树开放,  
我们的山楂树呀为何要悲伤?  
当那嘹亮的汽笛声刚刚停息，  
我就沿着小路向树下走去。  
轻风吹拂不停，  
在茂密的山楂树下，  
吹乱了青年钳工和铁匠的头发。”

……  
我既紧张又焦虑的等待着再会，我不知道他的吻究竟是什么意思，我希望是如同我所想的那样。  
真是奇怪啊，明明只认识了四天，却好像相处了十多年，他的一切我都觉得非常熟悉，似曾相识，好像一直有这样一个人陪伴在我身边。  
请原谅我，我偶尔会觉得你们是一个人。真是奇怪啊。

“那茂密的山楂树白花开满枝头，  
哦你可爱的山楂树为何要发愁？  
白天在车间见面我们多亲密，  
可是晚上相会却沉默不语。  
夏天晚上的星星尽瞧着他们俩，  
却不明白告诉我他俩谁可爱。”

一想到他，心里就好像多了点让我捉摸不透的东西，这东西让我优柔寡断，充满不着边际的幻想。我像是飘忽在天空之上，又像是埋葬在泥土之下，心里既忐忑又安定。  
他是手持天平的西弥斯，全凭自己的心意就可以将我打落地狱或是升入天堂。

“哦最勇敢最可爱呀到底是哪一个？  
亲爱的山楂树呀请你告诉我。  
秋天大雁的歌声已消失在远方，  
大地已经盖上了一片白霜。  
但是在这条崎岖的山间小路上，  
我们三人到如今还徘徊在树旁。”

……  
爱情真是奇妙，它是叹息吹起的一阵烟，他的眼中有它净化了的火星；他的吻是它激起的波涛，它有是最智慧的疯狂，哽喉的苦味，沁舌的蜜糖。（注3）  
请你告诉我，亲爱的M，我该如何在爱情的烈焰中保存自身。  
我有预感，我将会心甘情愿地被他燃烧殆尽。

“哦最勇敢最可爱呀到底是哪一个？  
亲爱的山楂树呀请你告诉我。”（注4）

三  
安德烈轻轻打了个响鼻。  
狡啮问：“你要骑马吗？”  
槙岛摸摸白马娜塔莎顺滑的皮毛，轻巧地跃上去，道：“当然。”  
狡啮有些意外，他方才一转身就看见槙岛牵着原本在马厩里的娜塔莎，脚下穿着他的短马靴，亲昵地摸着马儿的头。狡啮原本肯定来自未来的槙岛没有骑过马，甚至没见过马这种生物，但见到槙岛如此利落上马的一幕，他不由得有些怀疑自己的判断。  
“怎么？”槙岛垂眸问。  
“有点惊讶。”狡啮诚实地说，他也上马，“你想去哪儿？我带你去。”  
“唔，我也没想到我会骑马。”槙岛一夹马腹，走在前面，“随便走走。”  
他们两人在田间小径中骑马漫步，金黄的麦子如同波浪，层层起伏，麦香翻滚，美不胜收。  
槙岛深深地吸了一口气，芬芳顿时充盈了他的肺部，血管里似乎也浸润了麦子的香甜香气。他听见身后狡啮轻微的呼吸声，枯叶被马蹄踩上的破碎声，麦穗被风吹过熙熙攘攘的沙沙声。  
他感觉自己的心脏鼓噪，耳朵里有微弱的嗡嗡声，血液突突流动。在这静寂和喧闹之中，一种前所未有的满足感在他心里产生，这让他觉得之前在诺亚方舟上做的事情没有什么意义。  
事实上，这已经让他感觉到一丝厌烦了。到了目前的进度，诺亚方舟上的人的表现让他觉得无趣，看起来符合期待的人，本质上还是空的，只不过是追寻着他所表现出的期望的样子，这种量产品，实在是让他厌恶。

太阳剩下最后一抹余晖，无边麦地延绵至天际，天地一色金黄，仿佛天上的麦子也悄然丰收。农人结束一天的劳作，三三两两结伴归家，未割完的麦子在晚风中摇摆。  
“回去吗？”狡啮停马。  
“不。”槙岛摇头，下马。他走进麦田，向狡啮伸手。  
于是狡啮也下马。  
两人携手走进麦田。  
“这样的景象，我从未想象过。”槙岛挑起话题，他实在是一个很健谈的人，“来这里之前，我只知道麦子是金色的，却不知道它的香味也是金黄的。”  
狡啮道：“你以后会看到更多从未见过的东西。”  
槙岛看了一眼狡啮：“我相信你会将他们带给我的。”  
“我相信你会喜欢他们的。”  
“我会的。”槙岛感慨，“这可真是个奇迹。”  
狡啮很是认可他，应和道：“你可真是个奇迹。”  
槙岛反驳：“我可不是，我只是一个再普通不过的人。”  
狡啮的眉毛扬起，他跨过田埂：“不，你是宇宙中一颗孤独的星星。”  
槙岛评价：“浪漫的诗人。”他不紧不慢道，“谁不是孤独的呢？”  
“我刚刚说错了一点。”  
“什么？”  
“你应该是一朵孤独的花。”  
“美丽的花朵终会凋零，我终有一天也会迎来死亡——”  
狡啮打断槙岛的话：“如果你是星星的话，那我只能在地上遥望你，无论多久，你还是孤独的你，我还是孤独的我；如果你是一朵花，在你因孤独和空虚而感到对生命的厌恶之前，我会把你放进我的花盆，带回家。只希望你不会对我感到厌恶。”  
槙岛想了想：“如果我是一朵花的话，那么我一定很快就会凋零吧，与其日复一日的开放，在风雨的侵袭下枯萎落地，不如在盛开过一次之后就死亡，就像麦花一样，活的短反而绚烂。但是，假如被你带回家，我会试着多开几次。或许你可以试试把星星摘下来，比起让花开放，摘下星辰倒是容易一些。”  
“……”狡啮若有所思，“那我要造一个足够大的房子。”  
他们两个走得很快，不一会儿便走过了麦浪。  
“那你应该到我的星球上来，带上一朵红玫瑰作为门票。”槙岛面对着麦地，坐在向阳的山坡上。夕阳给他的脸笼上一层金色的薄影，头发上蜿蜒而下一块朦朦胧胧的金色头纱，他的头发、眉毛、睫毛全是白色的，脸庞极其白皙，一时之间竟是分不清楚是头发更白，还是脸更白。  
狡啮也坐下，他低声说道：“我会将心脏抵在玫瑰树的尖刺上，在月夜里彻夜歌唱，用心血温暖干枯的玫瑰树，摘下染血的红玫瑰，把它送给你。”  
“那一定是全世界最红的一朵玫瑰，我会和你一起跳舞的。”槙岛看着狡啮的眼睛，他的眼睛里仿佛开着两朵金色的曼陀罗，似乎比太阳还要耀眼，“你喜欢那个吻吗？”  
狡啮心一下被攥住，又在毫秒内被松开。他知道槙岛这句话是什么意思，于是他按照槙岛话做了。  
这是一个绵长的吻，像是风追逐着麦子。在这金色的、如梦般朦胧不清的天与地间，麦子喃喃私语，唇舌交接的暧昧水声压倒了所有的声音，麦穗沉甸甸地低下头。  
好甜。  
狡啮喘着气想。  
像是奶油蛋糕上的草莓。  
狡啮在心里形容刚才那个吻的味道。  
他和槙岛此刻都躺在山坡上，槙岛的嘴唇在他白而素净的整张脸上红的格外明显而诱人。  
狡啮凑过去，又亲了一口，才道：“我很喜欢。”  
“愿意跟我回家吗？”狡啮问。  
想起了什么，槙岛的表情有点恹恹：“现在还不行，诺亚方舟上的种子还没有发芽，既然种子已经种了下去，再无趣也要让它发芽不是吗？没有我这颗捣乱的棋子，执子者只会按照程序下棋，所以无论如何也要完成这盘棋，看看最后的落幕究竟是怎么样的。”他停了一下，“不过就目前的情况来看，他们让我很失望。我偶尔会想，我对他们的期望是否过高了呢？我是否受到你的影响，以你作为他们的模板的吗？还是说，对于诺亚方舟上的人类而言，你我这样的生物其实是‘他者’这一类的存在？”  
狡啮道：“人类社会并非建立在团结和友谊基础之上的共在，‘自我’与‘他者’之间的对立和对称，才更应该被当做构成社会现实基本的和直接的材料。”（注5）  
“从自然到文明的过渡，是通过人设想一系列对立的形式得以确定的。（注6）”槙岛话题一转，“我否认我的他性。他者之所以为他者，是因为主体将自己确认为主体，我为什么要屈从于这种被看成异邦人的观念呢？我为什么不反过来成为主体呢？”（注7）  
“你认为你是超人吗？”  
“不，我只是一个非常普通的、随处可见的人。”  
夕阳只剩最后一线，天际残留着最后一条黯淡的金线，黑夜的幕卷了过来。  
槙岛的声音像是穿越了西伯利亚的风：“人是一条被污染的河流，他们的精神世界贫乏、肮脏、充满了可怜的安逸，他们的灵魂消瘦、令人厌恶、饥饿（注8）——你可以想象一下，一群无论男女都肥胖如猪的人，整日的活动就是坐在飞椅上通过三维目镜用脑电波操纵机器，玩各种无聊的游戏，他们的眼睛里只有电子屏幕，只有娱乐，只有安逸的生活，他们不知道外面的星空，不知道广阔的宇宙，不知道已经遗失的母星，他们甚至连自己走路都不会。事实上，我能保持这个体型可以说是奇迹了。  
“的确，诺亚方舟能让他们和他们的后代一直舒舒服服的生活下去，这样日复一日的无趣生活难道不是理所应当的被改变吗？  
“呐，狡啮，最可笑的是，做出让人类持续这样生活的意志却并非人类，而是机械。解析土壤将它定义为污染物，扫描母星认为它不可居住，了解人的心理状态界定他将永远快乐的在诺亚方舟上居住，科技的睿智界说一切。将人脑复制进机械中，即使人脑的主人曾经英明睿智，能够主导一切，但被机械禁锢的人脑，被逻辑程序锁死的人脑，还能称作‘人脑’吗？”  
微弱的光线中，狡啮的眼神晦暗不清，他的声音仿佛鸣奏的大提琴，沉而稳的响起：“你是要放一把火。”  
槙岛道：“我并非纵火犯，我只是要送给他们一件礼物。当潘多拉之匣被打开后，他们会放出什么，又会留下什么在盒子里？我很期待。”  
“你会毁了他们。”  
“他们已经在自我毁灭的悬崖之上，也许他们毁灭之后会庆幸地想，不是他们毁灭的自己，而是我毁灭的他们，他们会感谢我；或许他们在与死相邻的瞬间获得了惊人的力量，将自己推离悬崖，这时他们会想，谢天谢地，他们击倒了邪恶的反派，他们会憎恶我。但这对我而言没有意义，我只是欣赏他们从自我出发时所作出的事情罢了，无论好坏。”  
天已经完全黑了下来。  
槙岛继续说道：“赞美这片夜空吧，它是被灵魂的光辉点亮的。”  
狡啮的心情复杂极了。他告诉自己，槙岛的所作所为是错误的，他的行为有悖于常识、道德，他或许会毁了那个未来。然而狡啮却情不自禁地被槙岛的话吸引，摇摆不定的两种矛盾情绪在他的心中激荡，让他久久没有出声。  
许久，他才说道：“你应该停手，你不能这么做。”  
槙岛沉默。  
“我原本以为你会赞同我——”槙岛神色一变，快速道，“我要走了，这台机器被发现了。”  
语音刚落，槙岛的身影就像被水洗去，消失在茫茫夜空中。  
遥远的天际，室女座α闪烁着纯白的光芒。

狡啮：  
爱情真是奇妙的东西，没想到你也会因此变得多愁善感，真是令我大吃一惊。  
如果你们发生了争论的话，一起去看极光吧。  
记得送他一枚戒指，把他栓住。  
你知道他的尺寸。  
M

四  
时间是再奇妙不过的事物，它包容又苛刻，它容不下一点差错。  
槙岛从时空机器中出来，脸色冷淡，一个横扫把巡逻机器人踢至死机，熟练地拆下机器人的网络连接设备，掰断，丢在一旁的垃圾回收处内。  
他皱着眉头检查这台破旧的机器，发现它的寿命又一次减少，大概还能用三次的样子。  
巡逻机器人的外壳被拆开，槙岛勉强把外壳套在时空机器上，将时空机器藏在了另一个地方。

狡啮有点发愁。  
他想槙岛生气了，又想，穿越时空这件事在未来肯定是非法的，槙岛还会来吗？  
爱情此时压倒了一切，让狡啮无心去想别的东西。  
他又一次拿出了M的信，细细地读了一遍。  
极光——  
狡啮看向北方。此时此刻，在被冰雪覆盖的大地上，或许有一只白色的狐狸像风一样奔跑而过，雪白的蓬松长尾扫过晶莹的雪花，一路伸展至寒冷的天际。（注9）  
槙岛真的还会来吗？  
狡啮提笔写道：  
“M：  
我感觉很沮丧。我想我可能搞砸了什么，但是我不后悔，我想他应该没有生气，但是又觉得他似乎是生气了。  
我很担心他。他总是让我变得不像我，但这不讨厌。  
我想我真的很爱他，即使他和我想象中的不一样。  
极光很美，我不想一个人看。  
感谢你的建议，我会试试的。  
祝你安好。  
狡啮慎也”

狡啮近乎盲目地听从了M的意见，他来到镇上的珠宝店，打量柜台里琳琅满目的戒指。店主是一个长满了胡子的标准欧罗巴男人，白金色的头发卷曲，鼻子高挺，体格健壮，坐在扶手椅上喝酒，地上散着几瓶伏特加。  
“好小伙子！”店主醉醺醺道，“给心上人买首饰？瞧瞧这串项链，新来的货色，多大的猫眼石，比太阳还金黄耀眼，带在脖子上美极了，保管她立马给你生孩子！”  
这的确是一串异常夺目的项链，它通体用切割塑造成麦穗状的黄金勾勒出皇冠的形状，一颗蜂蜜般灿金的猫眼石镶嵌在项链中间，格外吸睛。项链旁边还放着成套的麦穗状发卡和一个由两根弯曲缠绕着的金色麦穗和一颗黄钻组合而成的戒指。  
狡啮心头一动，竟是莫名想起与M的麦熟之约。但很快这点不合时宜的思绪被涌上来的麦地里的甜蜜之吻淹没，狡啮摸了摸嘴唇，叫店主单单把戒指取出来。  
他在心里思量了几分钟，说道：“把钻取下来，麦穗延长，做成男戒。”  
“可以是可以，不过价钱嘛……”  
“做成一对男戒，价格就按这套首饰算。”  
店主愕然，但他知趣地没说什么，而是问道：“戒指的尺寸？”  
狡啮说了他和槙岛无名指的尺寸，又问店主要了纸和笔，在纸上画把图样画了出来。  
纸上的戒指像是两条麦穗状的交颈的蛇。

与此同时，在遥远时空的那一头，槙岛把电棍插进机器人的胸膛，干脆利落地结束了它短暂的生命。  
机器人的残骸堆了一地，悬挂着历任船长发胖史的船长室内，一个削瘦的、完美复刻第一代船长英俊面孔的男人坐在操作台前。他的脸上挂着一个异常标准的笑容，面对一地狼藉，他竟是极为绅士的向槙岛伸出手，温文尔雅地说道：“欢迎你，我的同类。”  
槙岛嫌恶地皱眉：“真是难为你判断出我的方向。”  
“模拟一下，大概能找出你在那里。需要我帮你处理一下垃圾吗？”  
“不了。”  
“哦——你打开了什么？广播按钮？你可不能动它。”  
这台堪称完美的人工智能船长说道，他调动表情库，露出一个彬彬有礼的笑容。  
“没关系，我会原谅你的，毕竟你是我的同类。”船长自言自语着，与脚底连接着的电线瞬时间把按钮关上，“整个飞船都是我，你也想拥有这样的权利吗？程序上没有说我不能和同类分享，等我把你和机体连接在一起，我就分你一半，开心吗？”  
这台人工智能显然继承了一代船长的话痨和十代船长的神经质，他的嘴角弯成了一个非常夸张的弧度，以表示他的兴奋，然后他就开始喋喋不休的说话。  
“手握权力的滋味就像是品尝美酒，你会喜欢的。你喜欢什么样的身体？和我一样的身体怎么样？不过我更喜欢女性的，柔软的女性会让你得到更多人的爱戴，正好能和我凑成一对，以船长夫妇的名义提高船内的母体出生率。虽然体外受孕比较方便，但是母体受孕更适合作为同类备用体，我想你会喜欢这样的。”  
“不，我讨厌这样。”  
槙岛把卡插入操作台。

五  
五个月后。  
“我想去看极光。”槙岛的眼睛很亮。  
正如他突如其来的消失，他又突如其来的出现了。

于是他们两个坐在了前往摩尔曼斯克的火车上。槙岛难得套了件白色的狐皮大衣，毛茸茸的，裹得厚实。  
这件大衣是狡啮在几个月前买了，他一眼相中它，觉得很适合槙岛，就买了下来。  
槙岛说，他这次能在这里停留大约十五天，时空对他的排斥越来越不明显，但是由于他已经把真名和身份告知给了狡啮，所以他依然只能是时间的旅人。  
一路向北，天气愈发寒冷，整个世界越来越白。  
狡啮觉得他们像是在朝圣。  
狡啮问出了疑惑他许久的问题。  
槙岛对此仅是微微一笑，避重就轻地答道：“我想我们以后会有很多时间来聊这个问题。”他的食指贴住狡啮正欲张开的嘴唇，“这段短暂的旅途不应该被这些无趣的事情浪费。”  
狡啮心头一动，握住槙岛支棱的手腕，在他的手心印下一吻。  
他从口袋里掏出戒指，垂眸套在槙岛的无名指上。  
随后，他又拿出一枚戒指，塞给槙岛：“轮到你给我戴了。”  
“……”槙岛无意识地转着被狡啮的体温捂得温热的戒指，“这是……求婚？”他歪了歪头，眼睛里罕见地出现了一丝疑惑和无措。  
狡啮摇头：“从此以后，你就归我了。”  
“一声招呼都不打，真是不人道啊。”槙岛真假参半地抱怨道，“作为回报，你也归我了。”他把戒指套在狡啮的手指上。

几天后，他们到达深入北极圈内的不冻港摩尔曼斯克。此时正值摩尔曼斯克一年中为时约一个半月的长夜，整个城市灯火点点，明亮的北极星近乎垂直的悬挂在深蓝色的天穹之上，北冰洋的温暖海水时刻不停地拍打着海岸。  
槙岛深深地呼吸了一口冰冷刺骨的空气，整个人都振奋起来。  
雪地松软厚实，靴子踩在上面发出清晰的嘎吱声。他们两个是罕见的在漫长冬日来到摩尔曼斯克的旅人，当地很多居民对于摩尔曼斯克的冬天是绝望的，售票大厅里离开摩尔曼斯克往南方地区的车票供不应求，而来摩尔曼斯克的车票几乎没有人会买。  
这里的冬天太冷、太长、太黑，让人绝望。  
狡啮打点好一切，他们住进民居。  
房东说，看极光要看运气。  
然而，他们的运气似乎都用在了相遇上。  
在槙岛离开前的最后一天，极光还是没有来。  
狡啮心头不由得漫上一层失望。  
在这个和夜晚没有任何差别的、即将迎来分别的白天，槙岛放下了手里的书，问：“狡啮，你想和我交配吗？”  
窗外是一片白皑皑的开阔雪原，远处是黑压压的针叶林。窗内安静的吓人，只有壁炉内哔哔啵啵的柴火燃烧声。  
槙岛见狡啮不说话，又说：“既然看不到极光，那就来做爱吧。”他把外套脱了，露出堪称秾艳的笑容，“嗯？你不愿意吗？”  
在昏黄的灯火下，槙岛的眼睛仿佛融化了的黄金，漂亮的让人心惊胆战，有一种美杜莎般的危险魔力。  
狡啮喉头一热，扭头不敢看槙岛的眼睛。他把灯关了，一手脱去自己的外套和毛衫，只留一件贴身的白衬衣，束缚着上半身贲张的肌肉。  
槙岛迎上来，一条腿插入狡啮两腿之间，用膝盖蹭了蹭狡啮胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团，调笑道：“你硬了。”  
狡啮闷笑一声，任凭槙岛把他推倒在床：“看到你就硬了。”  
槙岛跨坐在狡啮身上，他弓着腰亲吻狡啮的额头，紧绷的裤子透出臀部浑圆的形状。狡啮困在裤子里的肉刃贴着两团柔软，正正好卡在股缝之间，叫他进也不是，退也不是，想要释放自己的性器，却被槙岛死死压住，想要耸动自己的欲望，却叫槙岛的动作扰乱了心声。  
槙岛的吻很轻很快，并不缠绵，只是蜻蜓点水般的一触而过，带着点不易察觉的天真和甜蜜。他的确是一个对待性事极其冷淡的男人，狡啮已经硬的不像话，可他的性器还是静静的沉睡着。  
他从眼睑亲到下巴，手指不停地解着狡啮的衬衣扣子。不多时，狡啮被他剥干净，费洛蒙满溢的精壮躯干暴露在北国的夜色中，狡啮的皮肤是很健康的小麦色，肌肉分明，腰线流畅，性感的人鱼线没入阴影中，有种让人血脉贲张的美。  
狡啮伸手去解槙岛衬衣的扣子。槙岛的衬衣不知道是用什么材质做的，摸起来顺滑冰凉，有点像丝绸，但却一点也不皱，也不似丝绸那般贴身。  
扣眼太小，狡啮解了半天也没什么成果，他正想着干脆直接扯下来，槙岛微凉的手就覆上他的手，径直解起自己衣服的扣子来。  
正午十二点，夜色很黑，槙岛衣裳半褪，雪白的皮肉在黑夜中白得惊人，像太阳快要落下去时，天边那轮若隐若现的白色月亮。  
槙岛把衬衣随手丢在地上，又去亲狡啮的喉咙。他像吸血鬼一样磨着狡啮的动脉，仿佛下一秒尖锐的牙齿就要刺进去。  
狡啮被他亲得有点痒，忍不住笑了起来。  
笑声引发的震动从喉结传到槙岛的两瓣嘴唇上，槙岛在喉结上用力吸了一口，留下一个吻痕。  
“舒服吗？”槙岛问。  
“嗯。”  
狡啮摸着槙岛的脸，他的手很热，从槙岛的眉眼描摹下去，握住槙岛的脖颈不断摩挲。修长洁白的脖颈脆弱的仿佛一掐就断，狡啮没敢停留多久，一双手像是弹奏钢琴般地按着槙岛脊椎上的凸起。  
槙岛挪了一下位置，无意间蹭过狡啮硬挺的器官。他的动作对狡啮来说无疑是火上浇油，极具忍耐力的狡啮甚至克制不住自己的冲动，一下一下的小幅度地往前顶。狡啮的下半身硬得发烫，热度隔着槙岛材质不明的裤子传到他的皮肤上，滚烫的坚硬极其色情、充满侵略性。  
整个房间被不同于柴火的暧昧热度笼罩，空气中仿佛有大块大块的枫糖正在融化。  
槙岛轻轻出了一口气，他像是放弃了什么，沮丧道：“你来吧。”  
狡啮被他这句话震到，手上的动作都停了下来，难以置信道：“……你愿意在下面？”  
“没意思。”槙岛木着一张脸。  
狡啮伸手一摸：“……”感情他们在床上互摸大半天，他坚硬似铁，槙岛半软不硬，堪堪有一点反应。  
槙岛格外镇定地看着他。  
“……”  
狡啮简直要无话可说了。他翻身把槙岛压在身下，凝视槙岛的脸。作为一个混血混的很成功的日俄混血，狡啮的脸部线条极其硬朗，五官有种刀刻般的深刻感，当他眯起眼睛打量人时，整个人都散发出连他自己都没有意识到的侵略性。  
“你确定？”狡啮紧贴在槙岛耳边说。他温热的口气吹进耳廓内，槙岛下意识地侧了侧脑袋，耳根漫起一丝红晕。  
“嗯。”  
槙岛把狡啮的裤子解开，凶器迫不及待的弹跳出来，顶在槙岛的大腿上。  
邪火顿时涌入狡啮的大脑，他堵住槙岛的唇，舌头毫无章法的在口腔内搅弄，一只手把槙岛的双手锁住，高举头顶，另一只手控制不住力度的狠命掐着身下人的腰，下身的坚硬急不可耐地在槙岛腿缝间顶弄。他的动作太过粗鲁，同时槙岛又没有太明显的反应，以至于生出一种荒诞的、凌辱意味十足的色情感。  
槙岛皱着眉毛，这种受制于人的感觉让他格外的不舒服。  
但很奇怪的是，快感从两人紧贴着的部位传来，他感觉狡啮热得吓人，狡啮浓稠滚烫的情欲铺天盖地而来，猛烈、毫不讲理的撞击着他，似乎要把某种火热而暧昧的东西灌入他的体内。槙岛生出一种新奇的，混杂着焦躁、紧张和期待的情绪，犹如高山之巅的冰雪被春风吹拂而过的细弱战栗自尾椎骨蒸腾而上，很好的抚平了他心里一瞬间的厌恶感。  
狡啮松开死死掐着槙岛腰的手，伸进槙岛的裤腰内，轻而易举地把裤子剥下来。他毫无章法地亲吻槙岛的侧脸，舔咬他的耳朵，舌头模拟性交的动作，在耳廓内来回打转，一下一下的顶。  
槙岛的嘴唇被他亲的红肿，显出一种平日里没有的艳色。  
从狡啮的角度看过去，槙岛一张脸又冷又白，整张脸上只有嘴唇格外鲜艳，仿佛雪地里盛开的两瓣含露红色玫瑰。他的脸绷得很紧，下颌微收，睫毛因为狡啮手指插入的动作不自然的发抖，像是在暴风雨中濒死的白蝴蝶，一双眼睛仿佛淋上了流淌的黄金蜂蜜，甜蜜又色情。  
后穴被异物入侵的滋味不太好受，槙岛被紧紧锁住的手挣扎起来，力度之大，甚至挣脱了狡啮的手。他的下半身因为紧张和不安紧绷，手指死死揪着床单，后穴几乎把狡啮的手指卡在里面。  
狡啮只好放弃插入，转而去亲吻和抚摸槙岛，尝试着让他放松下来。他一边胡乱的亲吻着槙岛洁白细腻的侧颈，一边用手揉捏着槙岛的胸部。他的手滚烫而粗糙，虎口、指腹因早年沉迷打猎有一层薄茧，在这种情况下给人绝大的刺激。  
他的动作像是一头发情的野兽在讨好自己的伴侣，没有任何技巧性的东西，只是一味的掐和捏，但他这种急色的表现无疑取悦了槙岛，槙岛很短促的笑了一声，推了推狡啮在他脖子上拱来拱去的头，一只手摸索着握住了狡啮撑在床单上的手，一点一点挤进去，五指与之相扣。  
乳头胀痛、发硬，槙岛像是受不住这种快感似的，闭上眼睛呻吟了一声。  
他的呻吟声终于带上了快乐的色彩，性器也很是精神的翘了起来。  
狡啮用牙齿咬他另一边乳首，空闲的手握住槙岛挺翘的器官，上下撸动。快感自下半身升起，槙岛不堪忍耐般的侧头，抓紧了狡啮的手。  
“唔——”  
呻吟陡然变调——狡啮又一次尝试着把指尖插入从未有人造访的幽密之处，然而槙岛还是紧得厉害，只是堪堪探进去半截，槙岛又恢复到了那种紧绷的状态。  
“放松。”话音刚落，狡啮一鼓作气地把整根手指猛地塞了进去。  
“……”槙岛倒吸一口凉气，他压住翻身打人的冲动，从牙关里挤出一句：“你直接进来！”  
“你太紧了。”狡啮的汗水从额角滴落。  
槙岛无言，像是想起了什么，他极其煽情地一根一根舔过自己的手指，随后摸到后面，咬着唇把手指刺了进去。  
狡啮只感觉槙岛的手指在高热的肠道内异常的冷，并且柔软。他看着槙岛眼角沁出的一点泪水和槙岛忍着不适开拓自己的姿态，心底的邪火再也压不住，猛地拉过槙岛的双腿，强行把这两条洁白的腿盘在他的腰上。  
槙岛被他的动作一惊，腰部悬空，双手骤然抓紧狡啮的大腿，生生在上面掐出十个指甲印。  
狡啮粗重的喘了口气，再次把手指挤了进去。这次手指的进出终于流畅起来，狡啮草草地抽插几下，急不可耐地又塞了根手指进去，同时不住的亲吻槙岛的脸，舔舐他眼角那一抹泪。  
槙岛已经完全不知道狡啮到底伸进去了几根手指，他感觉脑子有点发花，对事物的判断也变得迟钝起来，一种近乎麻痹的快感从腰部慢慢溢出来，而后，巨大的痛苦一下子把它淹没——狡啮竟是撤了手指，一口气把粗长而滚烫的性器插了进来。  
霎时间，槙岛眼前发花，大脑被强行清空，完全是无意识地狠狠挠了狡啮一把，在他大腿上留下了十道血淋淋的抓痕。  
“我喜欢你。”在极度的亢奋之下，狡啮喘息着说，“第一眼看见就喜欢你，这太奇怪了，我从来不信一见钟情。”  
但槙岛什么都听不见，柔软甬道被强硬破开的剧痛让他耳鸣不止。他的脚趾下意识地蜷缩在一起，头像濒死的天鹅一样高高扬起，试图通过这个动作逃离狡啮深深嵌入他体内的凶器。  
高热的甬道死死绞住入侵的凶器，狡啮在如满月时分的海潮般激烈涌来的强烈兴奋感中察觉到槙岛整个人都在微微的发抖，身上好像刚从水中捞出来一样，从濒死般扬起的喉咙到莹白的胸脯，再到肌理分明的腹部，全都覆着一层冷汗，在夜色中闪着粼粼的微光。这让他看起来前所未有的脆弱和狼狈，又有一种让男人血脉贲张的性感魅力。  
这种居高临下的、微妙的征服感和控制感全然满足了狡啮的雄性本能，他抽出一点，一边安抚似的亲吻槙岛被汗浸湿的头发，一边重重地撞了进去。他这次进去的更深，把整根完全嵌入槙岛体内，槙岛甚至能感受到那根东西在自己体内的形状。  
“啊……！”  
槙岛嘶哑的呻吟陡然上扬，狡啮死死地掐着他的腰，身下不停地抽插。清晰而淫荡的水声在狭小的空间内回响，房间里燥热的像是有人在地底下放了一把火。凶狠的撞击和抽插带来的强烈快感淹没了痛苦，空气中仿佛盛满了甜腻而又粘稠的蜂糖浆，金黄色的情欲撒的遍地都是。  
断断续续的呻吟从槙岛的喉头泄出，他被折磨得浑身发软，连抬动指尖的力气似乎都荡然无存。  
“我喜欢你。”在亲吻的间隙，狡啮一遍又一遍地重复道，“我喜欢你。”  
湿漉漉的白色头发贴在槙岛的侧脸上，这张平时总显得格外圣洁乃至冰冷的脸此时此刻被热气熏染上一层淡到几乎不可见的红晕，眼睛里满是雾气，半张的嘴唇格外的红，并且完全控制不住的颤抖。  
狡啮着迷般地把手指伸进他嘴里，和着下身的动作不停地搅弄着他的口腔和舌头。来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出来，槙岛的嘴唇上沾满了亮晶晶的口涎。  
“你喜欢我吗——槙岛，你爱我吗？”  
槙岛根本没办法回答，他的意识非常混乱，整个人仿佛在失去重力的太空中漂浮，好不容易要着地，又被狡啮的撞击顶到云巅。  
但狡啮不依不饶，好像要确定什么东西似的，不住地问：“你喜欢我吗？”  
槙岛竭力睁着眼睛，困惑地看着他，似乎是在判断他问了什么。浪潮般的快感从身体深处蔓延至四肢百骸，槙岛指尖发麻，不住地喘气。  
好半晌，在终于适应了如上云端的刺激感之后，槙岛断断续续道：“……喜欢……”  
狂风暴雨般的喜悦让狡啮的太阳穴突突作响，脑子有一瞬间是懵的。他停下动作，面对面凝视着槙岛，追问道：“喜欢谁？你喜欢谁？”  
槙岛皱着眉毛，，他不太能理解狡啮这种雄性占有欲，但还是顺从内心的答道：“……喜欢狡啮。”  
飘忽的意识很快回笼，槙岛被自己含着春水般的声音吓了一跳，眉毛皱得更紧。他不喜欢这个类似于臣服的姿势，想要往后挪，挣脱狡啮的控制，但狡啮很快意识到他想干什么，掐住他的腰，就着连接的状态，硬生生换了个姿势，让槙岛跨坐在他的大腿上。  
“……啊！”  
姿势的变换让槙岛发出一声惊喘，异物入侵感在此时格外强烈。身体的重量完全支撑在和狡啮相接的部位上，槙岛清晰的感受到阳具插入之深，乃至产生了一种身体被贯穿的错觉。  
狡啮抵着槙岛的额头，鼻腔里的热气喷到槙岛脸上。他狂热的啃咬亲吻槙岛的嘴唇，同时双手按着槙岛的腰，疾风暴雨般的不停抽插，用力之大到房间里回荡着肉体相撞时的啪啪声和咕叽咕叽的水声。  
娇嫩的甬道被迫裹紧了粗硬的阳具，在蛮不讲理的冲撞下绞紧，甚至从深处绞出了水，淋湿了大腿内侧。  
“嗯……”  
槙岛虚脱般的把下巴磕在狡啮的肩膀上，眼角通红，湿漉漉的。他的上半身如同被拉伸到极致的弓箭般绷紧，脊背上蜿蜒的线条漂亮的像是薄雾中妩媚青山的曲线，或是午夜流星划过的弧度。  
微光照亮了他的脸。  
——窗外的光线越来越亮，漆黑的天际上，一条若隐若现的绚烂彩带在舞动。  
那是他们等候已久的极光。  
极光飘过漫天繁星，横穿漆黑的针叶林，在雪原之上曼妙地舞动，宛如诸神的裙摆。它在冰原上轻盈的滑过，炸成一团瑰丽异常的烟火，把穿越时空相恋的两人的脸庞照得分明。  
“……极光。”槙岛叹道。  
狡啮暴风骤雨般的动作猝然一停，他搂着槙岛的腰，低声问：“要出去看吗？”  
“真好看……这是从太阳奔向地面，为我们而来的极光啊。”  
极光犹如巨大的、五光十色的银幕，在苍穹之中辉映，这是百年难得一见的美丽极光，极为宏伟，仿佛天穹之上的仙人居处，令人叹为观止。  
但槙岛却在这罕见的绝美极光景象中闭上眼睛，在狡啮额头上吻了一记，随后腰部上下起伏，喘息着耸动起来。  
“……我现在更想和你做爱，狡啮。”  
极光把他的脸照得格外清晰，狡啮可以清楚地看见他面上夹杂着欢愉和痛苦的神色，艳红水润的唇抿得很紧，修长脖颈上的汗水泛着淫靡的光芒。槙岛的身体并不柔软，反而覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，肌肉线条极其优美动人。  
狡啮感觉自己钉在槙岛体内又涨又硬的器官被咬得死紧，甬道极为热情地吮吸着滚烫的性器，这种生理和心理上的双重快感简直要把他逼疯。他猛地把槙岛压在身下，迫不及待地抽动起来。  
与此同时，槙岛的呻吟变得破碎而甜蜜，他感觉狡啮的动作越来越快，进入的越来越深，发了疯似的狠命穿插。他本来应该抵抗和挣扎的，可心里莫名的没有这个想法，身体甚至下意识地迎合着狡啮的动作。

狡啮堪称残暴地抽插了数十下，炽热浓稠的精液在狭窄的甬道内爆发。与此同时，槙岛指尖发白，险些将床单抠烂，体内喷薄而出的滚烫精液给了他莫大的刺激，极致的高潮席卷而来，他在某一瞬间甚至失去了意识。  
很快，槙岛竭力伸手拥抱狡啮。  
床单皱成一团，他们两个在极光下不管不顾地拥吻，好像这样就能抓住离别前的最后一点时光。   
狡啮还压在槙岛身上，二人肌肤相贴，房间内浓重的情欲味渐渐淡了下来。  
好一会儿没人出声。

可以不走吗？  
狡啮想这样问，他内心甚至产生了一种想要强行把槙岛留下的冲动。  
但这样的问题和举动太软弱，太不像他了。  
所以狡啮只是很轻地问了一句：“你还会来吗？”  
槙岛疲惫的睁开眼睛，道：“麦子成熟的时候，你千万别喊出我的名字。”

北极光掠过天际，掠过翻滚的金色麦浪，掠过孤寂的黑暗太空，它所过之处，星辰被点亮，无数孤独死去的、勇敢的、坚毅的灵魂唱着缥缈的圣歌升入天堂。  
它将穿越漫长的时间，把遥远时空中的人带回来。  
他将赴一场迟到了十年的约会。

六  
白桦树的叶子长了新芽，春天又来了。  
在麦子抽出新鲜嫩绿的叶子之前，狡啮收到了来自遥远雾都的信。  
“亲爱的狡啮：  
麦子播种了吗？  
我已经收拾好行李，坐上了去往俄罗斯的列车。  
请不要着急，我想距离我们再会的时间不会太久。  
M”  
是的，不会太久，只隔着一季麦子成熟的时间。

狡啮忽然想起他收到的第一封信。在那封信中，M骄傲又自得的说道：“狡啮，你不会拒绝我的，因为我是为你而来的。”  
十年后，他终于知道这句话是什么意思。  
他陪着他走过了最荒芜的岁月，给予他高山流水般的友谊，又赠与他一场跨越了时空的爱情。

夏天到了，麦子熟了。  
白色头发的旅人，拎着他的小行李箱，来到了飘着麦香的小镇。他敲响狡啮家的门。  
“第一次见面，我是M。”M向狡啮伸出手，他手指上戴了十年的金麦穗在阳光下烁烁生辉。  
狡啮接过行李箱，握住M的手。  
“欢迎回来。”  
他在心里唤到，槙岛圣护。

END.

注1：百度百科“雪”。  
注2：《尼伯龙根的指环》中有魔力的黄金，谁能把莱茵的黄金制成指环，谁就能统治世界，但他必须放弃爱情。  
注3：在俄罗斯民间传说中有用丁香花来卜算爱情和幸福的说法，丁香花瓣一般有四瓣，如果遇到五瓣，就可以获得爱情和幸福。  
注4：原句莎士比亚：“爱情是叹息吹起的一阵烟；恋人眼中有它净化了的火星;恋人的眼泪是它激起的波涛，它有是最智慧的疯狂，哽喉的苦味，沁舌的蜜糖”。  
注5：俄罗斯民歌《山楂树》  
注5：改自西蒙娜•德•波伏瓦《第二性》  
注6：改自列维•斯特劳斯《亲属的基本结构》  
注7：改自西蒙娜•德•波伏瓦《第二性》  
注8：改自尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》  
注9： 古时芬兰人认为极光是狐狸之火，北极光是因为狐狸在白雪覆盖的山坡上奔跑时，尾巴扫起雪花伸展到天空而形成的。


End file.
